Cell Phones
Cell Phones have a multitude of uses. From calling for help to defeat an enemy to wanting to spice up your love life. Cell Phones are interesting items worth trying out. Prism Ranger Phone If you don't have any friends, call up the prism rangers, they don't either! Using the phone is a standard action, unless one of them gets you in a lengthy conversation. If you need help, a prism ranger will appear in 1d4 rounds to aid you. The prism ranger is always 1d4 levels lower than the person who made the call. The Prism Ranger stays until the end of the encounter. Unless he tries to hang out with you or something... Defender of Earth Phone Are you constantly threatened by a costumed maniac whom wants to steal/kill something that belongs to you or your family and constantly stalks you regardless of restraining orders? Well you need a hero, not just any hero, but a defender of Earth! Using this phone is a standard action that calls a Defender of Earth to your aid in 1d4 rounds. The Defender of earth is always 1d4 levels lower than you and stays until the end of the encounter. Dark Hero Phone Do you need to bully some nerds? Ding dong ditch a whole neighborhood? Call a Dark hero! Using this phone is a standard action that calls a Dark hero to your aid in 1d6 rounds. Sometimes dark heroes don't show up at all however as they are far too cool for you. Mid Battle Delivery Phone You're in a ditch, with only 16 shots left in your gun. You look to the left, the Baciel you recruited has long since died, to your right, your samurai companion is hiding as well. The sound of lasers, missiles and bullets flying above you make you think that it's the end. But then, it happens. You hear the honk and the squeal of wheels as the pizza man drives his badass truck into the ditch. "That'll be $22.95....". Call the Mid Battle Delivery man. It is a standard action to use the phone and you receive a pizza in 1d4-2 rounds. This pizza heals 2d8 hit points when consumed. Any time is Pizza Time. Delinquent Hotline Phone Learn to love with a rock hard fist. Calling the delinquent hotline, you can get love advice, find out if "SHE" likes you, and learn how to get poo stains off of carpets. In addition, if you need something cleaned up, or a fund raiser, they may be able to help. The DM determines final results. Zenisky Financial Services phone Low on money? Need to buy a new sword so you can kick someone's ass for calling you fat? Take out a loan! Call up HoggMeiser and he can get you your money within 1d6 days, and in 2d6 weeks you'll need to pay him back with interest. No strings attached... heh.. heh. Senator Phone Call and complain! Get a senator phone and use it to call a specific party of senators! Maybe you can trick them into voting for your next topic at the dark assembly... You must make a Bluff or Diplomacy check, either of which gains a +2 circumstance bonus. If you succeed, expect good results! Flonne Phone Puuuuure Loooooove. When you use a Flonne Phone, you can call up the Archangel herself. She can give great advice on topics as love and peace, and maybe even send some battle aid as well. Using the Flonne Phone is a Standard action and it's up to the DM to decide what the phone actually does. Dean's Office Phone Call the Dean of Evil Acadamy. There is a 25% chance he's doing something more important though... or playing videogames, which he feels is more important. If it does go through, you could get help in a multitude of ways, The DM decides the final result. Home Ec Phone Your Flambe not quite up to par? Need a better Tossed Salad? Is your pineapple upside down cake standing on it's side? Call the Home Ec room! Doing so is a standard action, and it grants you a +4 bonus on any craft culinary check you make within the next hour.